One Little Factor
by yinny11
Summary: Perry is sent on a mission to stop doofenshmirtz in a new city, but when his hovercraft wrecks he gets help from an unusual allie, can he handle the madness that is unleashed by this new accomplice? Contains Perryshmirtz.
1. Chapter 1

Perry the platypus was zipping across the sky with tremendous speed in his newest hovercraft, the same hovercraft he had received the day he and his loved ones went on an exciting adventure within a second dimension. The small mammal was sitting back, relaxing, with his feet propped up, when he heard a small repeated ringing noise emitting from the control panel telling him that his boss, Major Monogram, needed to get in contact with him. Perry slowly slumped forward, stretching, right before he clicked the answer button on the device approving the officer's request to speak with him. He silently watched as an older gentleman wearing a green jacket with two giant M's on the front, Major Monogram, flashed onto the small television screen installed in the small mammal's hovercraft, the monotreme then sat alert and waited to hear what his employer had to say.

"Hello again Agent P, I was just checking on how your flight to Columbus is going. I'm hoping everything is in order." Perry nodded a confirmation before the man continued, "I know it's going to take a couple of hours to get to Doofenshmirtz temporary lair, but this is mutch better than driving the whole way there, it takes like two whole days to drive the whole entire trip. And that's just to drive there too, that's not even considering the trip back." The platypus rolled his dark brown eyes in annoyance. The man on screen noticed, and then continued, "Oh, sorry, I'm rambling a little now aren't I? Well it looks like you're doing just fine, so I'm just going to leave you alone, uh, good work Agent P, Monogram out."

Perry leaned back and got readjusted in his chair, he had an hour or so to rest, and this was the closest thing he had to a vacation in the longest time. He had filled out tons of forms for vacations several thousand times, but Monogram kept repeating the same old phrase, 'I'm terribly sorry Agent P but Doofenshmirtz requested that we don't send any other Agents, he said something along the lines of too different and mentioned something about a rhino. Besides, evil never rests anyway so why should you?' The platypus chattered in frustration and annoyance. All he asked for was a little vacation now and then, but he figured his boss was right, evil never did rest, especially Doofenshmirtz with all those boats hanging around in the docks. All Perry could to enjoy himself was to sit back and relax in his small amount of free time.

About half an hour passed and Perry was lazily gazing out the window, he noticed a small red dot ahead of him. He sat up to get a better view of it, to find it was a small red balloon. He wondered if a child had lost it from a carnival or something. As he was contemplating the thought, Perry failed to realize that the rubber sphere was flying dangerously close to his hovercrafts engine, eventually finding its self lodged inside, destroying the engines turbines. Perry's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt the sudden change of direction. Perry swiftly slammed the eject button and was launched into the large blue ocean of a sky. He watched from his parachute, which he always had on him, as his hovercraft crashed several feet below him in a large ball of fire and smoke. He wondered how he was supposed to get to Doofenshmirtz's lair now.

As the platypus slowly glided down to the earth he decided it was the wisest choice to let his commander know what had happened to his vehicle. Perry swiped out his wrist communicator and called for Major Monogram. After waiting a few moments, Monogram had appeared on the tiny screen and asked what was wrong, Perry replied by showing him the remains of his crashed hovercraft several feet below. The man was shocked and bewildered, even troubled, and just sat there rubbing his chin and focused in deep thought. He remained like this for a while then broke the silence by snapping his fingers and shouting that he had an idea.

"Agent P, I think there just might be a way we can get you to Columbus." Major monogram said in excitement before calling out to the side of the monitor, "CARL! Can you get me all the file information for pedestrian 'knowing'?" Perry was left to stare at Monogram as they both waited for Carl to come back with the papers. Eventually Carl appeared on the screen holding a small folder labeled KNOWING. Monogram thanked Carl before he opened them up and read a couple of small articles that were held inside. Monogram returned the files before closing the folder and setting it off to the side.

"Good news Agent P, we have a child, about 12 years old, who is a very observant child and has seen many of our Agents as they go on missions. She had figured out that they worked for our organization and confronted us about it. At first we erased her mind, but with her being very watchful, she had ended up seeing another one of our agents and regained her old memories. We decided we couldn't keep her in the dark and let her keep her memories with one small condition, she had to help our Agents if they were ever in a situation like this one. We have her location marked and are sending you the coordinates now. At this moment she is with her family in a small restaurant having lunch. We will contact her and let her know you're heading her way. So you don't get confused like that time with the soda jetpack, we will be sending you her picture and name." Perry waited then received two tiny pieces of paper that where printed from his watch, one that told him the location of the restaurant, and one with a small photo of the child with a name scribbled underneath. Perry saluted his officer before Monogram signed off.

Perry decided to examine the two papers that were clutched in his hands. He first looked at the coordinates, they seemed fairly normal, a small restaurant close by that was right off the highway he had landed next to. Perry guessed it was a ten minute walk from where he was at so he began trudging his way over. As he walked he decided to look at the photo and see who he had to work with, he was not surprised to find a girl who he had seen a couple times around town. He could even recall seeing her visit his backyard once or twice. She was a small child with short brown hair that was tucked behind her ears, wearing a small light purple t-shirt with a little purple flower on the front, she also had a dark purple undershirt with long sleeves peeking out from under her first shirt. Perry examined the picture for a bit before looking down at the name scribbled underneath. Tori Witt. The little platypus stared at the name, rereading it, thinking to himself how much the name seemed to match her, and how it was a one of those names you could familiarize yourself with easily.

Perry looked up from the picture when his nose was filled with the smells of several delicious and freshly made foods. He looked up at the restaurant, it was small and new, red freshly painted walls, with clean windows and a nice parking lot. Towards the top of the restaurant was a large sign that read, 'Joe's burgers." Perry walked up to the eatery and with every step he took, the smell around him grew stronger and began entwining with the air around him. Perry stepped onto the small pressure mat that sat in front of the entrance causing the doors to slide open. Before stepping inside to find his new accomplice he snatched the fedora off of his head and walked on all fours, waiting to see where this adventure would take him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Perry walked into the restaurant he was hit with the wonderful smell of all the freshly made foods. Perry took a moment to stop and take in a single whiff of the air before looking around the restaurant. He walked around for a while searching every table and booth. He had searched most of the restaurant and was loosening hope fast. Perry feared that the family had finished up there meal and had left before he could find them. He walked over to the last table that he had not checked so find that his fears were gone. Sitting at a table of four was Tori and her parents. Perry had never felt more relieved to see someone he did not know. As Perry looked at the family, Tori looked over to the side to the mammal looking at the table. Perry looked at tori only to find that she was examining him, they both made eye contact and Perry trotted up to the girl and sat underneath the table by her feet.

Tori dropped her fork from the table and leaned down and asked, "Is that you Agent P?" Perry nodded and handed her the fork. She popped back up from under the table and told her parents that she needed to go to the restroom and motioned for Perry to follow her. Perry nodded and kept close behind. Before walking into the restroom Tori stopped just before she got to the door and turned around to face Perry. "Ok Agent P, here's my plan, I want you to hide under the table until my family finishes dinner, then while we are walking to our car I want you to walk in front of me and I will handle the rest, got it?" Perry nodded, slightly confused. "Ok then, let's head back."

Tori and Perry walked back to the table, and as planed Perry waited under the table until the family finished there meal. When the family got up and heading out the door Perry was more than ready to leave, all he could see under the table was gum and trash, not the most pleasing thing in the world. Perry followed under foot of the family as they walked across the parking lot, then Perry walked in front of Tori so she could proceed with her plan.

Tori quickly winked at Perry before stopping and making the loudest gasp in the world. She ran at Perry full speed and scooped him up into her arms. She hugged him tightly and ran up to her parents, acting as if she just found a million dollars on the ground. "MOM! DAD! IT IS THE CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD! YOU HALF TO LET ME KEEP IT! PLEASE! LOOK AT IT! IT'S HALF BEAVER AND HALF DUCK! IT'S PERFECT! YOU MUST LET ME KEEP IT! I'LL TAKE GREAT CARE OF IT! IT WON'T TAKE UP MUCH ROOM IN THE CAR EITHER! COME ON, PLEASE?!" Tori squealed at her parents like there was no tomorrow.

Her parents looked hesitant, looking around, at one another, then at Perry. They were not sure how to answer. Tori's mother mumbled to her father, "I don't even know what it is, it's so odd looking." And her father replied with, "I think that's why she likes it so much, let her keep it dear, it's not doing any harm." Tori's mother sighed before nodding a confirmation to her daughter.

The moment her parents said she could keep Perry tori hoped around the parking lot squealing and giggling like there was no tomorrow. She was very excited, she got to help a secret agent and she managed to convince her parents to let her keep him. She squeezed Perry tighter and tighter until he was gasping for air. When she noticed she set him down and apologized. She walked with Perry to the car and set him on her lap, she then began working a small plan into her head.

The family drove for miles almost nonstop until they had reached the hotel that they would be staying at overnight. Tori's parents got out of the car and told tori to stay with Perry while they went and got a room. When they walked into the hotel tori picked up Perry and turned him around so that she could face him, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Agent P, can you do something for me?" Perry looked at her confused and worried. His eyes almost asking 'like what?'

"So I know you need to defeat your nemesis and all that when we get to Columbus, but I was wondering if I could tag along and watch, please?" She said while putting on big puppy dog eyes. Perry did not even hesitate to shake his head no. He knew the rules and that would be breaking so many of them. Tori looked away and pouted, "Fine I'll just tell my parents you bit me and ask them to leave you here." She stated with a devious smile on her face. Perry looked at her shocked. This was almost unreal, she was blackmailing him so she could get what she wanted. Perry almost refused, but thought of the consequences if he did, he would be trapped in who knows where, and if she told Major Monogram he could get in big trouble. Perry sighed and reluctantly accepted the deal.

Tori smiled and hugged Perry, whispering a small thank you to him. Before Perry could even react to this tori's parents had returned with the keys to the hotel room. After minuets of getting ready for bed, tori's parents got settled in one of the beds, and tori and Perry got settled in the other. As everyone slept Perry was thinking about how tomorrow would be. He figured that Doofenshmirtz was not evil enough to hurt tori in any way, and if he did he would apologize and try to help her in any way he could think of. Perry also had the reassurance that whatever happened he would be able to protect tori from any real danger. As Perry mind wandered, sleep slowly grew on him, and he was caught happily dozing away, waiting for the day to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A_****___N: ok so i dont have a lot of ideas for this story and my mind keeps refuseing to let me write, so im a post a short little mash up of how its going to end so no one is left wondering. this will be crappy and it will probably make people angry but idc its better then leaveing you hanging right? lets get this over with..._**

* * *

**__**so what happends after the family wakes up is the drive to columbus, perry and tori go to doofys, doofy shows an 'animal you fear the most- inator' and shots tori with it, she turns into a racoon, perry get mad, doof has to remake the busted mishine, it gets late doof makes dinner perry needs to help, they have a love moment, tori interupst, dinner is ackword, tori goes to sleep, perry helps doof re build the inator, they get caught up in a moment and kill, doof leaves and goes to bed, perry feels embarised sleeps too, they all wake up and doof admits his feeling for perry, tori goes aww, perry hugs doof, there now dateing, tori promices not to tell monobrow, they fix the inator and all of them go back to danvill, for the rest of summer tori comes and visits perry and doof while there "fighting" doof made a mishine that turns tori into a racoon whenever she wants to visit, she likes being a racoon now, they all enjoy eachothers compony and there like a little family, THE END.

* * *

_**AN: i know it sucks, theres grammer and spelling mistakes, its all pritymuch one sentince, deal with it, you got a story now. leave reviews, i will reply, but if i get a hate review, i will not hold back my rage on you, so be warned. avedasen~**_


End file.
